Ginevra Weasley and the Battle of Love
by Mari Grem
Summary: They say love can conquer all, maybe that's why Ginny was still holding on to Harry and the Trio with such a force. Maybe that was why she was trying so hard to help them win this war. Follow Ginny from the summer before her sixth year, all the way up to
1. You and I got somethin

**Title: Ginevra Weasley and The Battle of Love **

**Author: Gremlin15**

**Summary: They say love can conquer all, maybe that's why Ginny was still holding on to Harry and the Trio with such a force. Maybe that was why she was trying so hard to help them win this war. Follow Ginny from the summer before her sixth year, all the way up to the Final Battle. Book 1 of thePainful Loveseries. **

**Couples: Main: HarryGinny, HermioneRon, MinervaMadEye, and SiriusRemusTonks**

**Minor: SusanErnie, DracoGinny, HestiaDung, BillFleur, FredAngelina, GeorgeKatie**

**Author's Note: OKay, first off, this is my new baby. I am never gonna let this story go. I've been planning this stupid thing since July, so it's probably, hopefully, my best one yet. Also, I am desperate for a Beta, seeing as I'm pretty sure my old one has given up one me. If she's reading this, please tell me if you still want to beta. Please, review, I need to know how everyone likes this story, it has all my ideas and theories for the seventh book in it. You just have to read between the lines a bit to find them.**

**-Grem**

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat at her vanity and pulled the brush through her long, red hair. It was her oldest brother's wedding day and she wanted to look perfect. She wanted to look radiant and glowing and with Fleur being the bride, that was hard to accomplish. Next to Fleur, the sun looked dull, and so Ginny decided she only needed to look presentable. Nothing more, nothing less.

Hermione and Ron had gone with Harry to his Uncle's house as soon as the train ride was over. Hermione, in a fit of rage and uncontrollable anguish, threatened Vernon Dursley within an inch of his life when he said that he did not want Harry's friends to visit the house. Hermione had almost killed him when he started to say vile things about Dumbledore. And Ginny had to laugh at the scene.

Dumbledore, sweet, reliable Dumbledore, was dead. Gone, never to be seen again. He had been the world's pillar of strength these past two years, he had been something real and tangible, like a god come to earth or something. The world knew that they were safe, as long as Dumbledore was around.

But now, the wise wizard was dead. Murdered by the man he trusted most. Ginny continued to replay that day in her head. But still, she could not figure it out. Everything came in a blur of rapid emotions, mainly fear and pain and sorrow. She had fought with all her might against the Death Eaters. But still they had won this battle. Dumbledore, the Merlin-incarnate, was dead.

Yet, that wasn't the thing that tore most as Ginny's heartstrings. What was really tearing her apart inside was the fact that Harry had broken it off with her. Watching him walk away was so terribly painful that whenever she thought about it, her breath came out ragged and shallow and tears would form in her eyes.

She would get him back, no matter what it took; she would call him hers again. Harry was her true love, her soul mate; of that much she was certain. What had once been a crush was now love and she wouldn't let this slip through her fingers.

"Ginny, dear, come here please. I can't get Fleur's dress quite right and we all know you're a genius when it comes to these things," Ginny smiled at her mother's compliment. It was rare, and getting rarer by the day, for her mother to compliment her or her brothers. It was as if Molly was already giving up on them. Had already seen them dead in their graves.

"Coming, mum," Ginny called back, finished the last of her braids and tying them back in a knot on her head. She was wearing gold dress robes, just like Gabrielle, the two of them had been given the role of Bridesmaids, Fleur's best friend from France, Dianne D'Blunc, was the Maid of Honor. Charlie had been chosen as the Best Man with Fred, George, and Ron as groomsmen.

Percy was not in the wedding. He had come to the Burrow a few nights ago and had begged forgiveness from all the family. They had given it, though reluctantly, and he was now welcomed in the Burrow. It seemed that life was just getting shorter and shorter by the minute, and Ginny was not about to waste it hating her big brother. No matter how big of a prat he was.

Fleur looked magnificent in her dress robes, of course, she always looked magnificent but the dress robes were stunning. Breath-taking. Heart breaking. Ginny couldn't believe that her big brother was getting married, especially to someone as stuck up as Fleur. But, Ginny supposed she was being a bit unfair. Fleur was still marrying Bill, even though his face was tarnished and scarred.

The wedding was long, but dreadfully beautiful. Fleur smiled, even though Ginny could see the tears in her eyes. Everything was just so beautiful that Ginny could fell her own eyes sparkle, but she did not cry and so those tears did not fall.

It was not until after the ceremony that Ginny saw him. He stood there in black dress robes and his hair brushed and gelled and smiled at her, albeit sheepishly. Ginny could feel her heartbreak into million pieces once again and had to excuse herself so Harry wouldn't see her tears.

It wasn't like her, to be this emotional. She never cried, never. Twice in her life could she remember crying. Once last year when she thought her father was dying, and once last month at Dumbledore's funeral. Crying over a boy was inexcusable, especially when said boy was right outside, waiting for her.

"Ginny, Ginny are you in here?" Hermione was calling for her, "Oh, Honestly Gin, please come out, it would make it so much easier than me trying to find you."

Reluctantly, slowly, as if hoping Hermione would just leave, Ginny emerged from the room in which she had barricaded herself. The tears still stung her eyes but she fought them back with a passion. No one would see her cry, not for Harry at least.

"Ginny, he's going to come back to you," Hermione promised, looking at her with big brown eyes so filled with certainty that Ginny had to smile. Yes, she was a born cynic, but when someone looked at you like that you just had to believe them.

"And beesides," another voice said, entering the room, Ginny turned to face her new sister-in-law, "At 'east 'arry re-re-realizes he loves you. Ron still can not 'ee dat him and Hermione are perfect for each ot'er."

Hermione blushed crimson at Fleur's words, but smiled and nodded all the same. Ginny, feeling considerably better, walked out of the room with her head held high. She even danced with Harry a few times.

That night, she fell asleep knowing that no matter what happened, Harry would always love her.

Bill and Fleur left the following day for their Honeymoon in North Ireland. Fleur always loved it there and it was one of the few places where Voldemort had not yet touched. Ginny had hugged her brother fiercely when they came to say goodbye and she even allowed herself a hug for Fleur. Her sister-in-law really wasn't that bad once you got to know her.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were locked up in Ron's room most of the day, and Charlie and the Twins had already gone back to work. As much as Ginny wanted to go and see what the Golden Trio was working on, she thought it better not to disrupt them and went to work helping her mother clean up the house a bit.

Cleaning was insufferable to Ginny. She hated the mere idea of it. But she had very little choice in the matter and so she went to work sweeping the house with magic brooms and dusting it over with her mother's enchanted duster. By the time Hermione and the boys had re-emerged for dinner, the Burrow was once again in tip-top condition.

Molly had made casserole for dinner that night, seeing as Arthur would be late. There was an Order meeting that night. Alastor Moody had been put in charged almost immediately after Dumbledore's death. Everyone trusted the ex-Auror whole-heartedly and he was an excellent leader. Ginny had grown particularly fond of him during her stay at Grimmauld Place last year, and so she was greatly disappointed when she learned she would not get to see him that night.

"Gin, pass the potatoes please," Hermione asked. She sounded tired and distracted and it bothered Ginny that they wouldn't tell her what was going on. But she wouldn't let them know that, she was never good with emotions. She usually evaded all emotion by refusing to feel one way or another.

Wordlessly, the potatoes were passed to Hermione and Ginny went back to picking at her casserole. Tomorrow, she was going to go and ask them how she could help. Because there was no way she was just going to go through life pointlessly the rest of the summer. She needed to do something, anything, to take her mind off the war. Even if it meant getting mixed up in things that would most probably get her killed.

She went to bed that night with a million thoughts racing through her head. Dad had yet to return from the Order meeting and no one had sent a message to them to inform them way. Mum had left an hour ago, leaving Hermione in charge, and went to the meeting.

Finally, upon hearing her mother enter the house through the fireplace, Ginny was able to get to sleep. She dreamt of Harry and of snakes and of all the things she wished she could do.

The next morning, Ginny walked into Ron's room and smiled when three heads looked up at her simultaneously, questioning her. Slowly, confidently, she walked over to them and sat down.

"I want to help," she stated, defiantly. All three looked like they wanted to tell her to get lost, but she was fifteen Goddamnit and there was no way she wasn't going to help the two people she loved best outside of her family and her big brother.

Harry, seemingly having read her thoughts, looked at the other two and nodded, "Alright, Gin, come here." He looked so tired and helpless, sitting there like that. All Ginny wanted t do was curl up in his lap and kiss away all the pain and sorrow her love had to deal with. Instead, she positioned herself between Hermione and Ron and listened intently as Harry explained.

"As I was saying," he stated, looking at all three of them, "We have to get to Godric's Hollow. Your mother would never allow us to, Ron, but we have to get there. I have this feeling that the great RAB will be revealed to us there.

"Gin," he turned to her and she almost blushed. But, luckily, she was able to fight back the redness and forced her eyes to meet his, "We need you to convince distract your mother when we leave. We also need to you to contact the Order once we're gone and explain everything to them."

That was it, Ginny was fuming. How dare they treat her like a goddamned distraction? The anger flashed in her hazel eyes and she braced herself. "Is that all you need me for?" she asked in a cold whisper, "Is that all I can do? You three are going to be out there risking your lives and all I can do is imitate an owl?"

"Ginny…we just…don't want you to get hurt," Hermione stated. She looked so sad and heartbroken and Ginny almost regretted lashing out at them. But Ginevra Weasley did not regret anything.

So instead she turned to Hermione and stated, firmly, "It'll be worth it." Those four words, said so firmly and with such certainty, seemed to make the three believe her.

"Alright, Gin," Harry began, again, "After you alert the Order of our whereabouts, I need you to send a letter to McGonagall, asking her for the course books for seventh year. Then I need you to buy three sets of each book and send them to me."

Ginny still looked unsatisfied, but Harry was not yet finished. "I need you to get a few people from the old DA together. I need you to research everything on a piece of paper I will give you in a few days. I also need you to give me updates on everything going on in the school."

Ginny seemed to relax upon hearing this, so they did trust her. Maybe they really did care whether she got hurt or not. Why was beyond her, but that was beside the point. Nodding, she stood to go.

"Gin?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off her.

"Yeah?" Ginny answered, turning to meet his eyes.

"Thanks," he said. She smiled and walked outside; leaving the other three to do what ever it is they were doing.

"Mum?" she called downstairs after leaving the room. Her mother was in the kitchen, baking. There was another Order meeting that night and Molly would be serving dinner to almost fifty people. It was amazing how many people wanted to fight now that Dumbledore was gone.

Sometimes, Ginny wondered why bad things had to happen for people to comprehend that this really was a war.

"Ginny, dear, would you please come down here and help me with these vegetables?" Molly asked. Ginny sighed, knowing damn well that Ron would be able to do this job in a moment seeing as he was now of age. But she knew better than to point this out to Molly, who would then realize that not one part of the Golden Trio had been seen all day and it was almost eleven.

Walking into the kitchen, Ginny began to shop the carrots, celery, and potatoes. She cooked the potatoes and steamed the carrots and sugared the celery before leaving her mother's company to go to the pond on the edge of the property. Sitting on the edge of the pond was none other than Luna Lovegood, and Ginny broke into a run to get to her.

For some reason, the crazy, mental, random blonde seemed to be growing on Ginny. Luna was actually quite a doll; it was just that many people didn't understand her. Ginny did, for some weird reason, and they had a semi-stable friendship of sorts. It just wasn't as close as Ginny and Hermione and she and Luna hardly saw each other so it was very hard for the friendship to actually blossom.

Right now, Ginny needed a friend, a friend outside of the Golden Trio and her brothers. She needed someone to talk to who would understand. And Luna, Luna always understood everything, even though she acted like she was completely insane, Ginny knew she wasn't. It wasn't an act, that much was certain; Luna really did believe in all those things, it was just that Luna understood reality.

'Know thy enemy' was a famous quote, and Luna knew her enemy, reality, so well that it unnerved Ginny at times.

"Hi, Luna," Ginny greeted, upon coming into speaking distance. Luna looked up at the red-head and smiled. But there were _tears_ in Luna's eyes?

"Hey, Luna, don't cry, what's wrong?" It was disheartening to see the Ravenclaw crying, Ginny didn't think Luna was able to still do so. She thought Luna had so perfectly evaded reality that nothing could make the blonde cry. Apparently, she was wrong.

"Daddy's joined the Order," she gasped out, "Dumbledore is dead," tears seemed to roll like diamonds down her face, "And I haven't anyone to talk to about any of this."

It was amazing, to be trusted so much by someone you barely knew. Luna seemed to think Ginny was trustworthy to know this information, and Ginny wasn't about to abuse this trust. She put an arm around Luna and hugged her tightly.

It was a few moments before Ginny realized she was crying. Ferociously, she forced the tears away, but they would not stop. Finally, she just gave in and the two of them sat there crying in each other's arms.

It never occurred to Ginny that Luna shouldn't have been there. It wasn't until later that she found out her father had been sent to St. Mungo's and Luna was sent to live with the Weasleys until Mr. Lovegood was discharged.


	2. But it’s all

**Title: Ginevra Weasley and The Battle of Love **

**Author: Gremlin15**

**Summary: They say love can conquer all, maybe that's why Ginny was still holding on to Harry and the Trio with such a force. Maybe that was why she was trying so hard to help them win this war. Follow Ginny from the summer before her sixth year, all the way up to the Final Battle. Book 1 of the Painful Loveseries. **

**Couples: Main: HarryGinny, HermioneRon, MinervaMadEye, and SiriusRemusTonks**

**Minor: SusanErnie, DracoGinny, HestiaDung, BillFleur, FredAngelina, GeorgeKatie**

**Author's Note: Well, then, I understand when I'm not loved :sulks in corner:. No, but seriously, I know it takes a while for the reviews to strt coming, so I might as well post the second chapter, yeah? Good.**

**Still looking for a beta by the way.**

**-Grem**

* * *

Two days later, Luna and Ginny were awaken by the knock of two owls on their window. Both owls carried Ministry crests and Ginny knew riht away that they were the OWLs results. Yes, the OWLs had been taken before Dumbledore's death, and so the Ministry decided to send out the grades.

Ginny received ten OWLs, failing only Astronomy, and that class really didn't mean anything to her anyway. She was planning on becoming an Auror and was very happy to find that she had gotten close to perfect grades in all her other subjects.

Luna, too, was smiling. Upon further inspection, Ginny found that Luna had gotten perfect marks in every subject, save History of Magic, in which she received a 'T'. Luna explained that she had put the truth on the paper, not all those lies Binns had told them. Ginny had to laugh at that remark

And then it hit them, these grades wouldn't matter if Hogwarts remained closed. Ginny decided to find out once and for all whether or not the school would open. Running to her desk, she grabbed a parchment and her quill and began to write a letter to McGonagall, keeping it mostly coded.

_Dear Minnie-mouse,_

_I hope this letter finds you I good health. I am writing to find out the conditions of our beloved Warthog. Seeing as I am only 16, mum and dad will tell me nothing of the various birds discussed at the Bird Watcher's Club. So any information would help._

_Thank you for taking the time to read this letter._

_-Nev Sly_

Ginny smiled at her wit and sent the letter off with Luna's owl, Apollo. The bird seemed terribly happy to be out in the world again, and Ginny's smile grew. She would finally know how Hogwarts was going to fare, she had great OWL grades, if nothing else, the day started out perfectly.

Ginny and Luna ran down the stairs to show Molly their grades. She hugged both girls and baked them two cakes, double-chocolate for Luna and strawberry short cake for Ginny. The girls wolfed down their cakes and then ran upstairs to find Hermione, Harry, and Ron and inform them of their grades and the letter.

"We sent the letter to McGonagall," Ginny explained a few minutes later, after the excitement of hers and Luna's grades wore off. They were all sitting, Indian style, on Ron's bed. Luna's face was contorted into something that looked serious and if it weren't for the fact that this conversation _was_ serious, Ginny would have laughed.

"Has she replied?" Ron asked. Ginny shook her head impatiently. Of course she hadn't replied, Ginny would have said something if she had replied. It's not like she's the one that hides things-

"Look, there's a Hogwarts owl," Luna stated, serenely, "He looks terribly impatient."

"Yeah, yeah," Hermione snapped, "Open the window, Ron." Ron did as he was told and the owl flew in, landing on Ginny's lap. Ginny untied the letter and gave the bird to Luna so it would be fed.

_Dear Miss Sly,_

_I am terribly happy to inform you that our warthog is in good condition and will still be alive come September. However, no new warthogs will be intorudced and many warthogs have opted not to return. _

_Included is your book lists. Please write back with your decisions to stay or go._

_Unfortunately named,_

_Minnie-mouse_

"Oh thank Merlin," Ginny breathed, passing the letter around. "I supposed that you four will get your letters a bit later then."

Harry was reading the letter, Harry was re-reading the letter, Harry was re-re-reading the letter and Ginny was getting irritated fast. "What are you looking for?" she asked, yelled, pleaded, begged.

Harry was starteled out of his daydream and looked at her. "A hidden message, a note, anything. There aren't going to be any first years," he noted, with a bit of sorrow in his voice, "many students aren't returning…" For a moment, silence reigned, and then, "Gin, I need you to owl everyone in the old DA. I need you to find out who's staying in Hogwarts and who's not. Luna, I need you to write back to McGonagall and ask if she's taking the position of Headmistress. Hermione, contact the Order and ask them everything you can about Hogwarts. Anything you find out will be useful."

"Ron," he turned to his best friend and stated, "We need to get ready to leave tonight."

Ginny rushed into her room and began to make a list. It was hard, remembering everyone in the DA, but soon her list was complete and she began to write everyone letters. Every letter was impersonal, it asked only if the member was staying at Hogwarts. If the member had graduated already, it asked if they were joining the "Bird Watcher's Club," a name only prospective members would understand.

One by one, the letters were written and tied up. She had borrowed Hedwig from Harry and Apollo from Luna and Pigwidgeon from Ron for this job. On each owl's foot she tied a letter and sent them off.

Three hours later, she had received replies from just about every ex-DA member, including Marietta Edgecomb. Very few people were returning, some of them had graduated already, most of them were being kept home by their parents.

And yet, Dean was coming back, as were the Creevey brothers, and Lavender would be there. Neville had written saying he was most definitely returning to Hogwarts and if there was any way he could help, to notify him.

The Patil twins were not returning, but Padma said she wanted to be updated on everything that was happening. Pavarti, however, wanted absolutely nothing to do with the DA or the Order and had ignored the letter completely.

Zacharias Smith was not returning, his mother would not allow it. But Seamus Finnegan, who would never have been allowed back had it been up to his mother, was staying with the Order at Grimmauld Place after running away from home so he could return to the school.

Terry Boot said he would be returning. He promised to help in anyway her could. Roger Davies also offered his assistance, as long as it wasn't anything terribly illegal. He was still hoping to make a Quidditch team after the war had died down. Ever the optimist, that boy.

Ernie MacMillian, Hannah Abbot, and Susan Bones would also be returning, but they were the last of them. Everyone else was staying home or had changed sides, or anything to that affect.

Ginny took the replies up to Ron's room and was greeted by the Trio and Luna. They had been waiting for her for about ten minutes.

"Well?" Hermione asked, "How many?"

"Eleven," was Ginny's reply. She said it calmly, nonchalantly, "But Padma wants to help in any way she can. Do you think we could contact Remus about her?"

"So that's eleven, plus you and Luna, that's thirteen. Luna, what did you find out?" Hermione asked again, having taken control of this meeting. Luna smiled up at her and stated, bluntly, no.

"She's not?" Harry questioned, incredeously. Who else could possibly be taking over the position of Headmaster-mistress-person of Hogwarts? Harry could think of only three possible people, and each was more unlikely than the next. First, there was Slughorn, the most probable, followed by Flitwick, the only teacher who had been there as long as McGonagall and wasn't a ghost, and finally, Hagrid, and that was unlikely seeing as the half-giant didn't even have a fourth year education.

"Did she say who was?" Ron, the first to recover his wits, asked. Luna shook her head.

"She said all would be revealed come September first," was the blonde's answer. Hermione nodded even though it was apparent that Harry and Ron wanted to ask more questions.

"What did you find out, Mione?" Ron asked, looking at her questioningly. Anything about Hogwarts as important right now, anything.

"Fifty well-trained Aurors will be standing guard outside the school. There are nine medi-witches inside its walls. And there are so many charms and curses and jinxes in every entrance that it'll make your head spin," Hermione answered, "Remus's words, not mine. And he told me to say that yes, _every_ entrance in guarded."

Harry and Ron nodded and Harry wrote down the information on a scroll that seemed to get longer and longer as he wrote more and more.

"We leave tonight, at midnight. Gin, Luna, tell the Order, and your parents, and Neville where we are. No one else needs to know. Tell McGonagall to expect us before the start of school. And tell Slughorn I said best of luck," Harry sighed and looked away, "I'll wake you when we leave," he told Ginny and Luna. Then he was gone, having to think things over by himself. Ginny watched him go and felt the tears in her eyes.

She cursed loudly and held them in, now the whole crying thing was getting a bit ridiculous.

"Gin…Ginny…c'mon, Gin, up," she could hear Harry's voice in her ear, but she didn't quite understand that it was real. It wasn't until he hit her in the back of the head that she sat up, rubbing her eyes, and looked at him.

"We're leaving," he whispered in her ear, "Our book lists will be here in the morning. Send them to me at the Leaky Cauldron. I'll contact you once we figure this all out." Ginny nodded and threw her arms around him, knowing it would be the last time in a long time she'd be able to.

It shocked both of them when Harry leaned down and kissed her. It was passionate and needy, but Ginny didn't want it any other way. When they pulled apart, Harry looked into her eyes and whispered, "I love you."

Ginny smiled and watched him go, "Harry?" she called out, just as he was exiting the room. Harry turned and looked at her, tears in both their eyes, "I love you, too."

Ron and Hermione entered the room next while Harry went to say good-bye to Luna. Ron pulled his sister into a tight hug and promised he'd return to her and "I'll bring the midget with glasses back, too, I guess." This earned him a punch in the arm from his little sister, even though she was all but crying.

Hermione smiled at her best friend and hugged her tightly, "I'll write, all the time, and floo when I can. And…we'll be home for Christmas, I think. So, don't worry about us." Ginny smiled at Hermione's babbleing and grasped tighter at her.

"Good luck you guys, and don't get married with out me," this made both of them color brightly as they left.

She heard them walk down stairs and floo to the Leaky Cauldron. She stayed awake the rest of the night, and Luna walked in sometime around two am, crying yet again. Ginny sat up with her and they talked about what they would do when Hogwarts rolled around.

They were both avoiding the fact that, come morning, the whole world would know that Harry Potter and his best friends had disappeared and dropped out of school.

"Ginevra Weasley, where the bloody hell are they?" and that was the first thing Ginny heard the next morning. She must have dosed off around dawn because being woken up like that was the most annoying thing Ginny could think of.

Luna looked at her with fear evident on her face. Ginny smiled, comfortingly, and looked her mother in the eye.

"They've gone in search of the horcruxes," Ginny answered, knowing very well that every Order member knew about the horcruxes. "They've decided not to return to Hogwarts. They said they'll contact you when they get the chance. Mum, you knew they were going to leave. You knew there was nothing you could do about. Please don't be mad at me, mum, if it was my choice they would have never gone." Ginny said this all very quickly, rambling in a sense.

Molly's face was still contorted in anger, but she seemed to calm down a bit, a very _small_ bit, but still a bit. "They left?" she asked, she didn't yell like Ginny had expected, she didn't scream and complain and ask how the bloody hell they were able to slip away with Aurors patrolling every corner of the house. She simply asked the two words that meant the world to everyone in the room.

"Yes," Luna answered, she knew Ginny couldn't. She knew that Ginny was only now realizing that Harry was gone and he wouldn't be back until Christmas, if all went well. "Yes, they're gone."

Molly nodded and sat at the foot of the bed. Holding her arms out to the two girls she embraced them warmly as they melted together. Crying, sobbing, praying, shaking, the three of them were quite a sight.

McGonagall walked in an hour later, looking as far from amused as humanly possible. You could tell she had been crying and concern was etched in her features. She walked over to where Molly was sitting and Ginny and Luna slept.

"They grew up too fast," she whispered to Molly. The red haired woman just nodded and looked at Minerva with tears in her eyes.

"They'll be okay, won't they Minnie?" she asked, looking at her old Head of House expectantly, "they won't get terribly hurt, will they. I don't know what I'd do if any of them di-di-died."

"Shhh," Minerva comforted, "Don't say such things. They'll come back, they've promised they will. Now why don't you come down and have some tea. The rest of the Order's here at the moment, Arthur invited us."

Molly allowed herself to be led down the steps, and Ginny opened an eye to watch her mother leave. Sighing to herself, the red-head turned her face into the pillow and drifted off to sleep, yet again. As she did, she prayed that Harry would write her soon and tell her everything would be okay.


End file.
